Pokemon Watcher: Azami Tanaka
by Animegems
Summary: Azami Tanaka had just became a Pokemon Trainer. Her goal is travel the world and learn about Pokemon as much she can. However, with her timid personality, she isn't sure that possible. Watch as Azami grows throughout her journey!


**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins!**

Azami Tanaka smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her dark blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She was wearing a white dress with a dark blue cardigan over it and a pair of white sandals. Her long blonde hair was neatly brushed and was styled into a side ponytail tied with a dark blue pompom hair tie.

Azami tried her best to remain composed, but she was nervous. Today was the start of her Pokemon Journey. However, there are so many things could happen out there while traveling. There weren't many of them that were good. There were even some possibilities that she could be robbed. She could even have her Pokemon stolen.

In addition to that, Azami still had no idea what Pokemon she would choose as her partner. Not to mention, she would be all alone. Traveling with no one by her side.

Why would a young girl go on such a journey? Because she was obviously not excited about traveling the Kento region alone.

The answer is simple. Azami wanted to travel the world looking for all kinds of Pokemon that she could observe and study their characteristics and abilities.

Azami wanted to become a Pokemon Watcher. She also wanted to meet a man named, Tracey Sketchit, a famous Pokemon Watcher.

But that's not important right now. Azami had to pick one Pokemon out of the three, and it was huge decision. She tugged at her long blonde hair in frustration.

Azami shook her head to get rid of any jitters. She refused to let her nerves get in her way of her dreams. Becoming a Pokemon trainer and going on an adventure is an amazing opportunity. She slipped her white messenger bag over her shoulder.

Azami looked around her bedroom for the last time. Her bed was neatly pushed into the corner of the room with different Pokmon plushies on top of it. On the pale blue walls, were sketches of various Pokemon.

Azami ran downstairs, trying to not trip. Only to meet a teenage girl with long blonde hair. It was her older sister, Hana. "Azami! Please don't leave! I'm going miss you too much!" cried Hana.

Azami smiled sadly and hugged her older sister. "I'll miss you too, Hana. And I will call you as much as I can."

Hana nodded, wiping the tears out of her blue eyes.

Azami loved Hana. She remembered when her older sister went on her Pokemon journey. How she begged her sister not to leave her behind, but now she was leaving Hana behind.

Azami hugged Hana, one last time and walked out of the door. She was going to become a Pokemon Watcher and learn about all kinds of Pokemon.

* * *

Azami ran towards the Pokemon laboratory of Pallet Town, full of excitement not realizing that her sketchpad had accidentally fell out of her bag as she ran towards the lab.

Azami dashed into the center of the lab. She was looking around the building, and suddenly her excitement was gone. Instead, it was replaced with nervousness.

She was shaking like a leaf as waited for the Professor. It was an honor to meet the Professor since he worked beside her idol in the past.

"Oh! Hello there! You must be Azami!" greeted Professor Oak, the older man was the owner of the starter Pokemon here in Pallet Town.

"You are the second trainer to show up."

Azami smiled shyly.

It seemed that Professor Oak noticed Azami's nervousness. "Don't worry, Azami. I'm sure you will make a wonderful Pokemon Trainer just like Hana."

Azami seemed to relax at the sound of her older sister's name.

Professor Oak and Azami walked over to a small section of the lab with three four Pokeballs sitting on the table waiting to be chosen.

"So, who do you want as your partner?" asked the Professor.

Azami gripped the bottom of her dress tightly and stared at the Pokeballs. "And please don't worry almost all the starter Pokemon are all here, because like I said before, you are one of the first trainers to stop by," explained the Professor Oak. "The early bird gets the worm. Well, in this case the Pokemon."

Azami didn't pay too much attention to the Professor's words.

Azami thought long and hard for a minute. Finally, she had made her decision, "I choose Bulbasaur."

Professor Oak smiled and handed Bulbasaur's Pokeball to Azami. "Bulbasaur is a well-behaved and extremely loyal Pokemon."

"Bulbasaur! Come on out!" Azami shouted in excitement as she opened the Pokeball.

Bulbasaur was a small, quadruped Pokémon that has blue-green skin with darker green patches. It had red eyes and on its back, was a green plant bulb.

Azami smiled shyly and waved at the green Pokemon. "Hello, Bulbasaur, it's nice to meet you. I will be your new trainer from now on."

"Bulba! Bulbasaur" said Bulbasaur, just then a green vine appeared waving back at Azami.

"Oh! I almost forgot something important!" exclaimed Professor Oak. "This is your Pokedex. It will inform you about every Pokemon in the Kanto region. For example, if you see a Pokemon and wanted to learn more about it, the Pokedex will tell you." Explained the Professor.

"May I test it on Bulbasaur?" Azami asked clenching the white device.

"Yes! Of course!"

Azami held the device towards Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. A young Bulbasaur uses the nutrients from its seed for the energy it needs to grow." Spoke the Pokedex.

"Incredible!" Azami exclaimed.

Professor Oak was about to say something, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Excuse me. I'm here for my Pokemon." Said a boy.

The boy had long white hair, with an emotionless expression on his face. He had pale blue eyes and was wearing a white sweater, black plaid shorts, a pair of long black sock and black boots, and a long white scarf with black stripes wrapped around his neck.

"And you are?" The professor asked.

"My name is Haku, I was told to come here to receive my first Pokemon." Stated the boy.

"Ah! Yes, Haku Akino! Graduated top of your class from the Pokemon Trainer's School." Said Professor Oak.

Pokemon Trainer's School?

"I didn't know that Pallet Town, had a Pokemon Trainer's School." Azami said with a confused look on her face. "What is it for?"

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" said Bulbasaur, using one of its vines to pat Azami's head.

Haku turned to face Azami. Not realizing someone else was in the room as well.

"The Pokemon Trainer's School, is to teach students about the world of Pokemon." Explained Haku, in a monotone voice. "It also teaches students to interact and battle with Pokemon."

Azami nodded. "Oh, I see. That's pretty neat."

The white-haired boy held out his towards Azami. "I'm Haku Akino, it is nice to meet you."

Azami smiled shyly and shook the boy's hand. "I'm Azami Tanaka! It is nice to meet you, too. And this is my partner, Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur!" The Pokemon said, shaking Haku's hand with its vine. The white-haired boy gave a nod towards the small green Pokemon

"So, what are you aiming to become, Azami?" asked Haku, staring at her with his icy blue eyes.

"O-oh, I'm planning to become a Pokemon Watcher." Stuttered Azami.

"I see. By the way is this yours by any chance? I found it outside and the way here." Muttured Haku, pulling out a sketchbook from his black bag.

Azami gasped. "My sketchbook! How did it fell out of my bag? Thank you, Haku." Azami took the sketchbook from Haku's hand, their fingers accidently brushed slightly against each other.

Azami turned red. Haku gave her a weird look.

Azami placed her sketchbook into her back, making sure it was secure. "Hopefully, I won't lose you again."

"You're an amazing artist." Said Haku

This caught Azami off guard. "N-no, I'm okay at best."

"Your sketches were amazing. And you wrote down facts about every Pokemon, that you sketched." Praised Haku.

Azami was getting embarrassed. Normally, she wouldn't let no one look in her sketch book, not even Hana. However, this white-haired boy was praising her artwork and the notes she took while studying different Pokemon.

"T-thank you."

Azami returned Bulbasaur back into the Pokeball with a flash of red light. She was ready to leave this place.

"Professor Oak, thank you for your help today. It was nice meeting you, and you too, Haku."

Just as Azami turned to leave she felt someone grabbed her wrist. "Azami, wait for me." It was a Haku.

Azami just nodded her head and Haku released her wrist.

* * *

Azami walked outside and was greeted by a whole crowd for screaming girls. This made her feel uneasy. She was never good with crowds.

Azami assumed that these girls were here to see Haku. Why? It was because they kept chanting his name and wore cheerleading outfits with his name on it.

"Haku! Haku! He's our man! If he can't do it no one can!" Exclaimed the screaming girls.

Just then, Haku walked out of the lab with a Pokeball in his hand. Still with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Haku, which Pokemon did you choose?" asked Azami, while tilting her head.

"A Squirtle."

Haku grabbed Azami's hand and walked towards the exit of Pallet Town. "Ha-Haku, what are you doing?!" asked/yelled Azami.

Many of Haku's fangirls were glaring at Azami with so much hate and jealousy. Haku forced his way through the crowd ignoring everyone.

Haku continued to drag Azami towards the exit. "I thought it would be better if we traveled together." Haku explained. "And I thought it would be beneficial for you, since you don't have no experience in taking care or training Pokemon."

Azami thought it over. It made sense. She had no experience what so every with Pokemon. And she hated the thought of traveling alone.

"O-okay." Squeaked Azami.

Haku smirked. "No, turning back now."


End file.
